degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:SorryNotSorry/@comment-25286636-20160216002937
'this isn't mine, stole it from tumblr But yeah reasons why i genuinely love Carl how much he cared about bonnie. how he called her his true love even though he had never been around a healthy loving relationship. how he liked her because she was a badass and didn’t take any shit and saw her as his equal. how he didn’t even question her when she didn’t want to have sex and was 100% happy about just being able to cuddle with her. also the fact that he invited her entire family to come and live with them because he didn’t want them to be cold. how much he loves liam!!! (let’s ignore that trash in 601 bc that was the most ooc thing ever) carl was the only person worried about the effect that the cocaine would have on his baby brother and physically defended him when those asshole kids were making stupid jokes? his admiration for frank and how important it is. carl was the complete opposite of his father and was told to hate him by the rest of his family and he still loved him and wanted to take care of him when he was sick. he wanted his approval and his admiration and got none of that. also just simply the scene where he shaves his head is one of the most touching scenes of the show. debbie gallagher is his best friend. his sister is his best friend and the one thing the show never does is have carl act like he doesn’t care about debbie. even in tonight’s episode, where this whole season he’s been acting like a huge fuckhead, he still goes to debbie’s baby party (and is the only sibling of hers to show up) simply because he loves her. debbie came to carl for love advice about matty and that derek dude! carl made debbie a shiv to protect herself with! carl was so proud of debbie when she beat the shit out of her friends! the very simple fact that he wants to cure cancer. his relationship with fiona. my favorite thing about tonight’s episode was that after he went through an extremely traumatic event, he went to fiona’s boyfriend’s apartment bc he wanted to be near fiona to feel safe. he could’ve gone back to the hotel, but he went back to his sister who makes everything okay for him. carl is the reason fiona got out of prison. when carl thought he was dying, the last thing he did before he left was thank fiona for raising him. the happiest we’ve seen carl all season is when he hugged fiona when he got out of juvy. when ian ran away with yevgeny, carl was the only person who actually went to mickey to talk about what was going on. then there’s the fact that carl is supposed to be such a fuckboy but he didn’t care at all that ian is gay and admired his relationship with mickey enough to try to model his own with bonnie after it. then we get to tonight’s episode. i hate shameless and this season, but deadass this was so fucking good. nick killed a kid, or at least seriously injured him and carl asks him “why” even though he already knows it was because of the bike. the innocence that carl still has in him came out tonight. and he hesitated before leaving nick because that’s his friend and if there’s one thing carl is it’s loyal and he did not want to leave his friend. he stayed there and watched nick get arrested because that’s his friend who he loves. and then the episode ends with carl giving fiona all of their money so that she can buy the house back, proving FINALLY that carl gallagher does still care and the season 4 carl who we all love is still here. in a dream world, shameless would go somewhere with what happened tonight but they won’t bc the writing is trash. but i just love carl'